The Hylian Knight
by Anarion Star-Dragon
Summary: Follows general story of ASOIAF with characters from LOZ added in, focuses on Link and Zelda
1. Prologue

The Hylian Knight: A Tale of A Song of Ice and Fire

**A/N: I do not in any way own ASOIAF or Legend of Zelda, they are the property of their respective owners.**

Prologue

When the world was young the First Men crossed the arm of Dorne and began to settle the land of Westeros. In doing so they came into contact and conflict with many races including those of the Children of the Forest and warred with them for many years until the peace made on the Isle of Faces. Then came the long night and the War for the Dawn which pitted all the living creature of Westeros against the cold creature known as the Others. Eventually leading to the building of the Wall in order to keep the Others out of the rest of the continent and thus formed the Night's Watch.

During this time of peace after the war for the Dawn there were many small Kingdoms that sprouted up throughout the continent. The Kings of Winter, the Starks of Winterfell claimed a great deal of the northern part of the continent as their own and consolidating their power. It was a wise and prudent decision for soon the Andals invaded with their new 7 Gods and conquered most of Westeros, only to be in the end stopped at Moat Cailin by the Starks of Winterfell.

The Starks then declared themselves Kings in the North, however this would be greatly contested. In particular by the Boltons of the Dreadfort and the Harkinians of Hyrule Castle. House Bolton to the East of Winterfell flayed the Starks they captured while House Harkinian in the west in the area known as the Rills near the lakes; simply stubbornly refused to acknowledge any who claimed to be their overlord.

House Harkinian acknowledged the Old Gods but worshiped three in particular. For they housed a secret and blessing of these three. They worshipped Din, Nayru and Farore, who they believed created the whole world, and their relic, the Triforce. However, this is regarded as mere superstition by most, including most members of House Harkinian in this age. Eventually as they weakened by the attacks of the Iron Men and those of the Kings in the North and finally submitted to the rule of Winterfell in a peace treaty, making them one of the most powerful houses in the North.

It was not long after this incident that Aegon, his sisters and their dragons landed in Westeros from Dragonstone and Torrhen Stark knelt as was named Warden of the North and Lord Paramount of the North. Since submitting to House Stark, the Harkinians have been extraordinarily loyal to the Starks, only surpassed in loyalty than by the Karstarks.

This story starts a few years after the Greyjoy rebellion and a few years before the events of A Game of Thrones, with an unwed Zelda Harkinian, the only child of Lord Gustaf and that of a young man who legends will be spoken of one day of low birth who was looking for a way in the world.


	2. Link I

Link

Link wandered the streets of White Harbor searching for food. He knew that he would have to find it soon or he would starve. After all, he was an orphan from a small village off of the river known as the White Knife. Link knew that he had a better chance of survival in a city despite being very skilled as a hunter and fisher, he dreamed of a life where he was accepted by others. He knew the best way to do such a thing was to become a knight and be taken into service by a Lord, but he was a northerner and held to the Old Gods, they were his Gods and he would not abandon them. He didn't have a problem with the Seven, he just would not worship them the way that most of the South did, but he would accept the Seven in public if it meant the chance for a better life.

Link knew that he stood at about six foot tall, had brown-blond hair with piercing blue eyes. There had always in a wildness inside of him as long has he could remember. He also remembered being able to bond with animals, particularly dogs, he never really knew why. Another oddity about him were the shape of his ears, his ears were pointed at the end, much like the Harkinians and those that they ruled in their holdings. He had been forced from his home by those who lived around him and Link just knew that he had a spirit for adventure.

Just as he was walking down the next street, looking for at the very least something to do that he could earn money so that he could continue to live he heard an ear piercing scream of fright. Without even thinking about it Link dashed towards the noise, _I may not be a knight but I do know what to do when someone needs help_ he thought as he rounded the corner to see what was happening.

A young dark blonde haired woman was surrounded by 4 street thugs. This was surprising in itself considering White Harbor tended to be far safer a place to walk than that of King's Landing or so he had heard. Link knew that he had to spring into action, so almost faster than thought Link brought up his quarter staff and thumped the first man that he approached hard enough that the man was out cold. Link knew that very soon the man's companions would notice their fallen accomplice and so he struck out at a second man, once again knocking the man out cold. That was when the other two noticed Link and both turned on him.

_This is not good, I know I am not good enough to defeat both of these guys on my own, I am just a woodsman driven from his home_.

As he was thinking however both he and the girl were reacting to the two remaining assailants next he knew one of the men was down, a knife in the back of his head. It was then that Link moved between the girl and the final man. He seemed to be the most dangerous of the four that had been attacking, he held his dagger in a way that screamed professional soldier or killer.

_I am going to die._ Was all that Link could think, but he would not go down without a fight defending this girl. Without turning to her he called out,

"Get away and get the guard, I will hold him off for you!"

"Yes, thank you, hero."

Was the reply that he heard from her. It was time to see how he would fare against this adversary. The man started but drawing a sword and started with wielding two weapons. Link had his staff at the ready, but he knew it could not take too much of a beating, it was not particularly strong or very heavy wood, but it was what he had and something was better than nothing against an armed man.

The man feinted toward Link's left, Link reacted by spinning the staff towards the man's sword. He knew that he needed to keep the sword away from him and keep as far away as possible. Link needed the distance to not close, for if it did, it would likely result in his own death and who would see to the girl's safety then? Link's staff was lucky to strike flesh soon, unfortunately he was only able to get the man to drop his dagger, not the sword, which the man now held in two hands with a skillful air about him.

"Move aside you foolish boy, I am a knight and my word will always be greater than yours. However, if you move aside and then catch the girl for me, I will train and then knight you myself."

Link found this offer extremely tempting, sure, it would be dishonorable, but he would be much more respectable and be able to maybe get into service with a lord and be able to sit at his table. He may even get a wife and have children. He shook his head though, _"it is not worth the complete loss of honor in order to rise high." _

The man advanced, Link stayed steady, prepared to counter whatever the man did. Apparently it was not enough, the man rushed him, before Link could even swing his staff the sword had cut him on the right forearm, and rather deeply too. However, Link did not reel back, instead out of desperation he attacked the knight.

_I just need to hold him off until the watch arrives and the girl is safe from this man. If I must die then let it be defending one who needs help against those who would harm them._

As he thought this however, he felt a burning pain in his belly, the man had stabbed him. In shock Link looked at the man with dazed eyes, but strangely he had not felt any pain despite the blade through him. It was just as the man removed the sword that he felt a horrible blinding pain.

As he collapsed he heard the shouting of the guardsmen and running and then saw the knight who attacked him stabbed through the gut with a spear but one of the guardsmen as he resisted arrest by the men. It was then he heard a feminine whisper in his ear.

"Please, don't die, I need to repay you for saving my life. You better not die before I can reward you properly or I will find a way to bring you back to life and skin you alive otherwise."

He chuckled weakly, damn did he know how to pick women, he rescued one who was tough and would likely kill him if he got out of line, but at least she was grateful to him, it would be a pity if she was nobly born, then he would have nothing of value to offer her to let him stay with her or her to stay with him.

These thoughts pervaded his mind right before everything went black.


	3. Zelda I

Zelda I

Zelda stared at the young man who had saved her life. She had always been a bit of a tomboy, much to her lord father's bemusement, frustration and pride. She could very easily be seen as the Harkinian heiress as well due to her regal manner and pointed ears.

Zelda was very surprised to notice that her savior also had the hylian ears, that was very unusual for any outside the lands of the steadfast of Hyrule Castle. She liked to think that she knew most of the small folk and serving houses of House Harkinian and he did not match any of their descriptions at all, it was very odd to see a hylian outside of the land they had settled, most hylians small folk did not leave their land except when the banners were called by the Starks. The last time that happened was a couple of years ago during the Greyjoy rebellion.

Either way she would see him rewarded by her father one way or another. Zelda knew instinctively that Link would be important in some way, she had a very small amount of the gift of a greenseer, it was said that one of the Reed House of Greywater Watch had a greater ability at it. She knew though that only those who had great strength in the blood of the First Men could do such things and in this current time greenseers and wargs were very uncommon, there had not been a warg south of the Wall in many years, but she sensed they would begin manifesting in some people soon, but who she did not know at all. That and he had saved her life from would be assassins, she didn't know who had sent them, but it had been sloppy. She did not really allow herself to think it but the boy was handsome, he could not have been a year younger than her, but that was not a factor in wanting to reward him, no he did her good service and obviously did not know who she was, he just stepped in. This young man would get a just reward, if he lived, he better lived, the Lannisters were not the only ones who paid their debts.

"Pick him up and take him back to my apartments in the Manderly estate. Move you sorry excuse for a guardsman or I will have you arrested for allowing an innocent man to die!"

She didn't mean for it to come out that way, she much preferred to charm people into doing what she wanted but she found in situations requiring quick action it was best to become gruff with people. Besides it was fun to scare people sometimes with threats, she was far from a perfect lady after all.

When they finally reached the court at White Harbor she had the guards deposit the young man in a spare bed and then had one of them run for the Maester. She knew that the man did not have much time if the maester did not hurry. Luckily he was able to get there swiftly with his healing kit ready for use. The first thing he did was to clean and bandage the wound thoroughly. At least this Maester knew something about what he was doing.

"He will be in a great amount of pain when he wakes my lady. Be certain that he drinks some of the milk of the poppy, I will leave some with you so that he can have some to dull the incredible pain. Although I sincerely doubt he will wake today or tomorrow, let alone at all, he has been severely weakened by blood loss and the amount of damage in his body may be he will never recover."

"Thank you Maester, good evening to you, please check on him again in the morning."

"Of course Lady Zelda."

With that the Maester left Zelda with her savior, it was then she produced a small bottle of smelling salts which should revive the boy. As she passed it closely under his nose he sat up sputtering.

"What in seven hells was that?! I know I got stabbed but seriously did someone have to use some damned stench to wake me up? I was having a peaceful dream you-"

"You were stabbed and are likely to die of blood loss if you do not drink this potion you damned idiot! Here."

She shoved the potion at the obnoxious man and stared at him, this was a Hyrulean specialty, red potion would recover most injuries with a minimum of delay and ease the pain of greater wounds. The boy obviously did not know what it was, the vast majority didn't know, it was a closely guarded secret in the Hyrule holdfast but one could never be too careful. After he drank it his eyes widened, he obviously was feeling the effects of the potion already.

"W-Who are you? My lady? I am sorry that you had to save me when I was trying to help you. I beg your forgiveness for being so gruff, I was just in pain."

"I am the Lady Zelda Harkinian, heiress to Hyrule Castle. I wish it that you come with me once you are fully healed, I intend on seeing you rewarded for your service. What is your name? Do you have any skills that may prove useful?"

"Uh, my Lady, forgive my rudeness, my name is Link, I am afraid I have no noble house name but I am skilled with animals and very good at hunting game due to that, I am simply in search of a life and a home with food, I was driven from my village off of the river and I do not wish to turn outlaw if I can."

"Very well as I said I wish for you to accompany me Link, back to Hyrule Castle, where I will see you trained and you will be allowed to serve my House so long as you wish. For now though, get some rest, for we should leave soon."

"Thank you my lady."

With that she left for her own room leaving Link to rest, they would leave for Hyrule Castle the next day or the day after that. The next morning the Manderly's Maester came bustling in and was shocked to see the great extent of Link's recovery and since he was in very little pain Zelda watch as he just barely sprinkled the milk of the poppy into the wine that he gave Link. And with that taken care of she, Link and her retinue were off. She had been in White Harbor to in theory find a worthy match for herself as her husband, the Manderlys were the richest house of the North due to their control of White Harbor but she would rather have wed a Stark, Karstark or Umber, but she could not have Robb Stark, it would be too complicated, Lord of both Winterfell and Hyrule Castle, his first son would inherit Winterfell and their second son would have Hyrule Castle, of course others might insist that another take over completely and that was unacceptable to her. Instead she found herself a worthy hylian young man who had saved her life and would now enter in her service if her father were so willing, he should see reason on this. Lord Gustaf was getting old and would probably die soon with winter probably not being far off, but she hoped he might live another winter, he was the only family that she had left, then again the summer was still in full swing, only summer snows could destroy crops, that or war, and she didn't see that coming any time soon.

"What do you intend for me to do in your service my lady?" Link asked from beside the mount that she was having him ride beside her, a place of great honor for one of the small folk.

"If all goes as I planned you will learn how to fight well and serve in my guard and ride with me on hunts, I will have the resident castellan of Hyrule Castle, Ser Gonzo teach you how to fight with sword, shield, lance and mace as well as to ride a horse, who knows, you may be castellan of Hyrule Castle when Ser Gonzo is gone or decides to retire from duty."

"You honor me greatly my lady. It is far more than I deserve, besides I keep to the Old Gods."

He looked shocked, not only given status, but also showing humility Prudent of him to show humility and keep to the Old Gods, she would have it no other way, she wanted the best she could get that were truly loyal to her, she would see him trained, there were not enough able bodied men around Hyrule Castle as much as there used to be, especially after Robert's Rebellion and the Greyjoy Uprising that had nearly invaded her father's lands, especially since many had died recently.

It would take nearly a week to ride the Hyrule Castle, so in the meantime Zelda would question her hero closely and see that he rose as high as she could get him to do so, it was about time House Harkinian gained some glory again, but that would have to wait until Link was ready for a tourney or the banners were called by Lord Stark. Zelda admired Eddard Stark, her liege lord, he was just and yet kind and had a nice, large family to keep him company. Of this last part Zelda was envious, she wanted a family, more than just her father, but she would have to deal with what she had.

All she knew was that destruction was brewing and she needed as many people to be able to call when the time came, she did not know when, but it would be in her lifetime, Din, Nayru and Farore help her, the long night may come again soon, Westeros was not ready and magic was dying from the world, it had been for many years. Hylians were some of the most in tune with magic for some reason and her ancestors had left accounts of a fleeing of magic when the last Targaryen dragon had died. But she would do what she could, Zelda sincerely hoped that she would be wrong.


	4. Tyrion I

Tyrion I

Tyrion Lannister walked the streets of King's Landing thoroughly annoyed. He was heading towards the street of silk so that he could take his mind off his stupid, vile nephew and his sweet, sweet sister who was his mother. He had also grown tired of Lord Baelish.

Littlefinger was a very crafty individual who wished to rise very high, for he was the son of the smallest of small lords in the Vale. Due to this most of the great lords of Westeros underestimated Littlefinger and that tended to be their downfall, Tyrion swore he would never make that mistake, Littlefinger was too crafty by half, but he was very good at getting money for the Iron Throne. Of course the downside was that wherever Littlefinger was it seemed like he poised the very air of the place with court intrigue of the worst order. Tyrion decided then and there it was time to get out of the stinking city for some time, he would not really be welcome at Casterly Rock, his father despised him for being both a dwarf and killing his mother when Tyrion was coming out of Lady Joanna's womb. But where to go?

Tyrion couldn't go to Dorne, the Martell's loathed the Lannisters after the sack of King's Landing had ended in Elia of Dorne's death along with those of her two children, the children of the late Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. It was a horrendous thing that was done and not even Tyrion could quite understand why his father Tywin had ordered it done, he should have let Robert order the deed done himself instead of sending in the Mountain, Ser Gregor Clegane, who it was said killed Aegon and then raped and murdered Elia. It was because of Elia's brother, Prince Oberon Nymeros-Martell the Red Viper of Dorne, brother of Prince Doran Nymeros-Martell, who was Lord of Sunspear, and knelt to the Iron Throne despite the title of Prince; that no one who had the displeasure of House Martell could survive the deserts if they annoyed the Dornishmen too much.

He had already been to much of the Westerlands in his youth, due to being the son of Tywin Lannister, Lord of Casterly Rock, Lord Paramount of the Westerlands, Warden of the West and Hand to a different King, who he had later turned against.

That left the Stormlands, the Reach, the Vale, the Iron Islands, and the North. He didn't want to go to the Iron Islands mostly because he feared being made what the Ironmen called a thrall, basically a slave, he had no want to ever become a slave. The Vale was always dangerous without a strong escort, which he did not really command due to the hill tribes that raided in the Vale, but hid when the knights of the Vale rode through. He could have gone to study in the Citadel to become a Maester in Oldtown, but Tyrion wanted to be Lord of Casterly Rock after his father died. He should be by rights, his elder brother Jaime was a member of King Robert Baratheon's Seven Kingsguard and by his own oath could not claim the rights to Lord of any land and served for life. His sister, Cercei was Robert's Queen, and had never had any affection for Tyrion, he still never understood why that was.

It was then that Tyrion remembered something that Grand Maester Pycelle had mentioned, there was a Lordly holdfast in the North that had a great store of books and a library of old secrets and knowledge guarded by that house. What house was it again, it started with an H. Was it Hornwood? No, that wasn't it. It had to be Harkinian, three golden triangles on the back of a strange looking bird symbol. Their words, were "Wisdom, Courage, Power."

He had decided, he would ask Grand Maester Pycelle to send a raven to Hyrule Castle requesting that Tyrion spend a visit there. Tyrion had heard that the only child of Lord Gustaf was a very beautiful and intelligent young woman. This would be a trip to look forward to, even if she had no interest in him sexually, few women really did, she would at least find his conversations and debates engaging from what he had heard of her.

Tyrion would also speak with Jaime in the morning to arrange for a guard force to escort him just in case there was trouble on the King's Road, one could never be too careful, you never knew when bandits would spring up in an area. Well he would leave within the week if everything went well. At least he would be far away from his sister and stupid nephew Joffrey.

Joffrey may be young yet but he would soon show an interest in women, if the Lady Zelda is truly what they say she is, he would make a point of dissuading her away from Joffrey and to stay away from him at any cost, for Joffrey may one day be likely to try to rape beautiful women instead of just having sex with them. Tyrion would not put it past his vile nephew. It always seemed that he was the only one who knew that Prince Joffrey and his little brother Tommen and sister Myrcella were all in fact bastards of incest between Jaime and Cercei. He would not reveal the secret to outsiders, he did care for Jaime, one of the few who ever showed him kindness. It was then that Tyrion's mind went to that of Tysha, the whore his brother bought for him, that he had married, who actually seemed to like Tyrion for himself, but it has all been a lie, he had learned his sharp lesson and he would be stronger for it he vowed.


End file.
